silver flowers - HimawariXSakurako
by ThatGirlWithTheGingerCat
Summary: When Himawari starts ignoring Sakurako for a new 'friend' the two girls start slowly drifting apart. Sakurako's feelings slowly unwind in a short section o stories as she tries to come to terms with loosing Himawari and how she feels.
1. The phone call

_Ring Ring.  
Ring Ring._

The tone startled the dirty blond girl as she reached over her bed to grab the noisy mechanism that disturbed her sleep. She grunted in disgust as she read the name of the caller, Himawari, what did she want at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning. Sakurako took a moment's pause to try remember if she was late for something or maybe even forgotten something to do with them meeting or the student council. Nothing came to mind as she checked the time; they weren't meeting for another three hours yet giving her plenty of time to sleep.

_Ring Ring.  
Ring Ring._

She gave up and decided to answer the phone before it left her with a headache or at the very least an irritating start to the day.  
"Hello boob-Monster" she answered as she lay back down in her bed trying to block her sight of the sun streaming through her curtains  
"Sakurako! You do answer at last, what would have happened if I was attacked or something and was ringing for help?"  
Sakurako glared at the ceiling "don't be stupid, your boobs would have saved you"  
The tone on the other side of the phone became irritated "what's that meant to mean?!"  
"Nothing, nothing" it was too early for Sakurako to argue with her "what did you ring for anyway?" she asked "we're not meeting until ten, it's only seven"  
it went quiet on the other side, then Himawari's voice came through a little quieter "That's what I need to speak to you about...I'm sorry I can't make it today"  
"WHAT?"  
"I have to do something, but we can hang out later in the week if you'd like"  
Sakurako felt her chest hurt a little and a sadness swept over her "oh..."  
"I'm sorry Sakurako, I really am"  
suddenly the sadness turned to anger "I don't want to meet in the week! If you can't meet me today I don't want to hear from you!" and with that she threw her phone across the room.


	2. Frame of mind

_Hey guys!_  
_Chapter two up at last, sorry it's taken so long, I totally forgot and then college got in the way with deadlines and my exam but summer holidays in a couple of weeks so better uploading and probably longer chapters :)_

_Anyway!_  
_Part two, I wanted this chapter just to focus on Sakurako and how she feels after her and Himawari don't meet_  
_sorry if it's a little OOC I had to place some of it on how I might feel if my best friend wouldn't speak to me!_  
_Hope you enjoy :)_

She skulked around the house for most of the morning, her mother tried to convince her to go out but the sadness and anger where still there. Sakurako and Himawari had hung out every Saturday since they had met, what could be more important than seeing her best friend?  
Sakurako sat up in a wave of anger and sadness, did Himawari have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or even someone better than her?  
She shook her head trying to get rid of the haunting thoughts from her head, the thoughts of not being able to spend time with Himawari anymore, the thoughts of losing her best friend to someone else, the thoughts of being replaced and not good enough.  
"Stupid Boob-chan!" she yelled, rolling over and slamming her head into her pillow, her eyes leaking at the sides from the thought, she hated it. She rolled onto her back, hugging her pillow to her chest hoping that it would calm her anger and hatred of that moment. Jumping from the bed she stomped over to her phone that had been left on her desk after the conversation from earlier. The sun beamed through the curtains and hit the blonds face as she sat at her desk, staring at the paper and pen that Himawari had neatly set out last weekend for her, complaining that she never remembers to write homework notes or organise her work with little sticky labels

"_You should be more organised, Sakurako. How will you ever get through college without me?" _

"I don't want to get through college without you" Sakurako whispered at the memory of her best friend's voice. She wiped the tears away with her pale pink cardigan before standing up and glancing around her neat room, all she wanted to do was play video games with Himawari, but no, that wasn't even possible anymore.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

She slid down the stairs on her bottom, her body felt too heavy to walk down the stairs, it felt like she had lost a piece of herself and there was no way of getting it back and making it right. She walked slowly to the kitchen and opened the snack cupboard finding some potato crisps hidden away in the back.

_"If you eat too much junk food, you will grow fat"_

Grabbing the potato chips she threw them on the floor, she couldn't even eat without hearing her many criticisms.  
Then a genius idea hit her, who needs Himawari when she had loads of other friends to play games with and keep her company on days like this. The smile spread back on her face as she picked up the potato chips and ran back up the stairs to her room where the phone sat silently on her desk. This was her ticket too happiness.


	3. Super Sexy Commander Kyoko

Chapter 3! It's easy to write Kyoko's character (as I've found :P) and I have two different ways to end this and the one I don't publish I might put as an extra story or maybe an extra chapter so you guys can decide which ending you prefer :3  
ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I know it's still a little short but i'm writing these between my last assignment which is due on Friday so guess what?BETTER CHAPTERS TO COME :D  
I've also had to change this chapter as for some reason it didn't upload properly and had all the commands for italics and bold in it -_-

* * *

She could hear the phone ringing on the other side as she impatiently paced the room waiting for the phone to be answered. She sat at her desk and started tapping her pencil against it, trying to fill the silence that had started to engulf her.

_Click_

"Hello?"

Sakurako stopped tapping excitedly "Toshinou-san!" she yelled down the phone  
"Sakurako-chan?" the girls voice came down the phone "What's wrong?" she asked innocently. Her innocence annoyed Sakurako slightly but she shook her head to rid herself of the anger and sadness, she had to do this for herself and she knew Toshinou Kyoko was one of the most exciting girls she knew, she would take her mind of stupid boob-chan and her ignorance. Sakurako put on a casual voice, trying to mask the hurt "I'm free today and want to spend it with you at your house"  
The other end of the line went quiet for a moment. _Damn._.. Sakurako thought _I should have asked before practically inviting myself over_ she went to protest and apologise for her rudeness but Kyoko's voice interrupted her "Sure you can! I'll meet you here in an hour, remember to bring rum raisin as a sacrifice to your Super Sexy Commander Kyoko though!" and with that the line went dead.

Sakurako sat staring at the phone, her mind calling her a traitor and that she's as bad as Himawari for changing their plans. She found herself staring at the neat desk set out in order, with that she got up quickly and grabbed her bag from the bed, turning and pulling all the neat stationary on her desk and throwing it on the floor to try and erase the memory of boob-chan, she gulped back tears again before heading out the house.  
She dragged her feet all the way to Kyoko's, wondering if this was the correct thing to be doing. Sakurako stopped off at the nearest shop and bought a tub of rum raisin for Kyoko. She had to run back in to buy herself a pot as she knew she wouldn't be able to sit and watch Kyoko eating it and not have any herself.

**"I've had such a good day with you"**

Sakurako stopped dead in her tracks. Was that who she thought it was?

was she really out and about.

After cancelling on her.

She almost ran around the corner to see her stood there, laughing, smiling.

Her heart sank to the floor...


	4. Silver flowers and flowing hatred

NEXT PART!

I know I've left this for a few weeks at a horrible point where you have no idea who Himawari is with but I've actually been contemplating what is going to happen after and who should be with Himawari. Then it hit me what could happen with the title being 'silver flowers'  
So I hope you enjoy and comments/constructive criticism or ideas will be appreciated

* * *

Sakurako's heart dropped instantly, it didn't make sense, why was Himawari out with someone else after point blank saying she couldn't go out with her. She scrunched her face up tightly, hoping that it was all a dream and she would open her eyes again to find that it wasn't her friend and she definitely wasn't with someone else. She slowly opened her eyes and peered around the corner. It wasn't a dream, her face dropped. Her stomach felt like she was going to be sick. Her eyes welled up with tears. The she realised...

_What is she doing out with a guy!_

Her anger exceeded past it's limit as she over heard the conversation of them talking about heading home and getting pizza together.

_**TOGETHER?**_

Sakurako couldn't take much more of it and with that she jumped out of her hiding place, her eyes still welling up with lost tears, she couldn't cry, she knew if she did then Himawari would know she had won.  
Himawari stood in front of her confused, a bunch of silver flowers in her hands and her blue hair up in a high ponytail, she was wearing a black dress and matching shoes. Her face turned into a look of surprise when she realised it was Sakurako in front of her.  
Sakurako shook with hatred and annoyance as she pointed at Himawari "YOU LIED TO ME, BOOB-CHAN! YOU TOLD ME YOU COULDN'T COME OUT SO WHY ARE YOU OUT WITH HIM?" she found herself gasping for breath as Himawari looked down, guilt written all over her pretty, pale face,  
"Is everything okay, Hi-chan?" the boy asked her, he had naturally wavy hair and was a foot taller than Himawari. She nodded in response as she stepped closer to Sakurako.  
Her first instinct was to step backwards. She didn't know why but her chest hurt and her throat hurt.

"Sakurako, I can explain" Himawari reached her petite hand out to try and reassure her friend, but she found her reassurance was unwanted as Sakurako smacked it away, furiously. Not wanting to hear excuses or fake stories, she knew they would just hurt more.

She closed her eyes to try and diffuse the tears  
"**I hate you Himawari! I hate you!"  
**And with that she turned and ran, not wanting to look back at the scene of lies and twisted betrayal she had just witnessed.

She arrived at Kyoko's house half an hour later, still wallowing in self pity as she laid over her friends table as the bubbly blond eat her offering of rum raisin opposite her.

"So boob-chan was stood there with a guy?" she questioned through mouthfuls of pudding. Sakurako nodded slowly and she gulped back the pain in her voice.  
She eventually lifted her head "Toshinou-san...can we read some manga?" she asked, trying to find something to take her mind of the days events.  
Kyoko's eyes lit up "I've just written my new Mirakurun doujin if you want to read it?" Sakurako nodded, anything to take her mind off Himawari and that stupid boy she was with. The Toshinou Kyoko surprised her a little  
"You know Sakurako-chan...maybe Boob-chan did want to hang out with you, but maybe she couldn't for some reason...maybe you should talk to her"

Sakurako looked at Kyoko, shocked but wondering if maybe it was worth a try.  
Maybe she was to harsh on Himawari.  
Maybe she should have listened...


	5. I promise

Last chapter :(

So sad really when I think about it...I've been pondering the ending and what silver flowers may link with and I have the idea!  
so I hope you enjoy this chapter and read more of my Yuru Yuri stuff when I get round to writing it :)

* * *

She pressed the doorbell

**_Ding Dong_**

She fidgeted a bit, pulling her dress down and puffing her cheeks out impatiently

_**Ding Dong**_

She made a loud sound with her throat before loosing her patience "Himawari! I know you're in there! come down here right now!" she yelled at the front window which she knew was her friends. She pressed the button over and over, showing she was in no mood to be messed about at that moment. She stopped. Puffing and panting for breath over her excessive button pressing. She turned around, ready to storm away when she found a large pair of hazel eyes staring at her. She stared straight into them for a moment before breaking the eye contact, crossing her arms and huffing loudly "I've come for an apology" she declared, stubborn as always.

Himawari put the key in the door "I don't owe you an apology" she replied, simply.  
Sakurako's temper went through the roof "What do you mean you don't owe me an apology? You said you couldn't come out then went out with some guy! You betrayed me, and think it's okay!" She blew up, holding back her tears of anger and sadness as she followed Himawari into the apartment, wishing she would just explain what was happening.  
Her friend stayed silent as she put her key on the side and turned to look at the blond stood in her kitchen, her face was sullen and lacked emotion. Sakurako stepped back a little, not used to this attitude from her friend.

A single tear rolled down Himawari's face.

"I...I'm sorry, Boob-Chan" Sakurako stuttered, confused and the feeling of guilt building up inside her chest.

'_I made her cry...i'm such a bad friend' _

She slowly moved over to the blue haired girl, taking out a baby blue, laced handkerchief and offering her it "I didn't mean to make you cry" she swallow, sadly, the feeling of guilt spreading. Himawari took the handkerchief and shook her head as if to say it wasn't her fault "Himawari...what's happened?" she asked, feeling herself becoming more apathetic and worried by the minute.

Himawari headed over to the sofa and sat down, using the handkerchief to dry her eyes "My Granddad died last weekend, when we where out swimming" Sakurako sat next to her friend, feeling awkward she placed an arm around her to try and comfort her "Me and my cousin were taking flowers to his grave...that's why we couldn't hang out" she started crying more "I'm sorry Sakurako...I'm sorry"

Sakurako shook her head "No...I'm sorry" she placed her head against her friends "Is that why you had flowers? why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to trouble you"

"You troubled me more by not saying anything, Boob-Chan...promise me you'll tell me next time and i'll come with you"

Himawari nodded and rested her head against her friend, the tears still rolling down her face and the handkerchief in her hands "I promise...always"

The two girls sat with their heads rested against each other for the rest of the afternoon, Himawari's eyes filling with tears from now and then and Skurako silently holding her, the guilt leaving her chest as she knew she could be there for her friend. The promise that they made echoed in their heads

_"We will never do anything alone again, never"_


End file.
